Assasinations
by Forgottenspirit
Summary: Ella Was a normal girl with a normal life, untill her parents died and she was sent to her grandmothers house...
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ella Enchanted (I wish I was the creative genius behind it :'( ) Gail CArson Levine does, and I hope she makes more books to go with it!  
  
Ella's Childhood had been uneventful, She had been raised in a small house in England with her parents. Her Dad had been away a lot on Trips to Japan, during his short times at home he would bring her wonderful presents, mostly candy, but her favorite was when he brought home a Fist sized Stuffed Panda with Blue eyes. Her Mother was an interior decorator, and would be away once a week or so making peoples houses livable. Then. . . When Ella was Sixteen and away at summer camp, her Parents both died instantly in a car accident...  
  
The only thing I kept was my journal, my panda and my mothers Sapphire bracelet, though I am surprised I managed to keep even that. Everything my parents owned went to fund their funeral. I never thought a funeral could be so expensive, As I stood by their freshly covered grave's Pastor Chock came up to me and as gently as he could, informed me that I would have to go stay with my Grandmother in Ireland, Since she is my closest relative and had insisted I come stay with her. The Pastor said the flight would leave tomorrow morning and he was going to escort me personally, being a close friend of my mothers. I didn't say anything, so he just drove me home, and after making sure I was alright, went home himself. The house, for that is all it is anymore, looks empty and sorrowful, I decide to Pack what little I have left and Sleep in the tree house in the backyard.  
  
I wake with the dawn, hastily running inside, showering and changing before the pastor arrives to take me to grandmothers.  
  
The flight was uneventful, I have been on Airplanes many times before, and have never enjoyed it, this time was no exception. We arrived around 9pm, It was dark. My Grandmother met us at the airport, "oh, dear. You make me sound so old! Call me Mandy." She said as she lead me to her Pick-up truck. Pastor Chock had scheduled a flight home, and had stayed at the airport.  
  
Mandy is a little shorter than I am, very strong, and looks Surprisingly young, she could have been my Aunt, with fiery red hair and flashing green eyes, she was a sight to behold.  
  
The drive was dreadfully silent. "Where do you live?" I finally tried after a half an hour of smothering silence. "You'll see soon enough, Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your Mother?" She asked Hesitantly. "No." More Silence.  
  
The place we stopped at was a renovated castle, for a second I just stared in surprise. "oh, No dear that isn't my place!" Mandy said laughing, "I live in that building over there." she said indicating with her finger to a much smaller two story building. 'That building' turned out to be a cozy four bedroom cottage, and as I soon found out, connected to the main Kitchen. "The Main building belongs to the main family, It has been theirs for as long as anyone can remember, them being descendants of a line of Ancient Kings and all. The small buildings surrounding it and the first and top floors are where guests and hired hands stay." That interested me, "Do they hold any political power now?" I asked. "Land sakes no, They are royalty in name and estate, no further, though us hired hand enjoy calling them by titles. I'll have you know now that I'm their cook, and I'm expecting you to help me out, be my assistant and such. I'll let you get settled and Show you what I'll need you to be doing."  
  
As it turns out the work wasn't hard, My job was really just to pass her whatever ingredients she needed from the vast cabinets and pantries, Stir Things on the stove and do inventory. The times I didn't have any chores I would wander the grounds, Ireland truly is as beautiful as everyone claims. The first morning I looked out the window in my room I couldn't stifle a gasp at the vivid greens and blues of the Irish morning. Life was just about getting to a normal flow after a few days when one of the "Prince's" Guests Decided to come down into the Kitchen for a in-between meals snack . . . 


	2. Hattie

Disclaimer...I wish, I don't, Gail Carson Levine does. The end.  
  
________A note from ForgottenSpirit____________  
  
I am not very fast, and I have a lot of homework, I wish I could update this more often, but I can't and I am soooorrrrrrrrry!!!!!!! Please bear with me.   
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
Her name was Hattie, she was French, and her one passion was food. She would come by nearly everyday just after breakfast and try to con sweets off of Mandy and I, and I learned quickly that whether you give in or not, she tried to tell you how to do your job while you're doing it. She didn't look as though she should need to eat between meals, and I thought missing a few hundred meals would probably do her good. Two of Mandy's rules are Guests aren't allowed in the kitchen, and they also aren't allowed to have snack food until an hour after meals, "It Isn't healthy" She told me after I inquired about it. Hattie is living proof of that. Mandy and I are the only one's who do not dine upstairs with the rest of the guests and Hired hands, her preference is to eat in her cottage. I chose to follow her lead, but I had to wonder what went on above stairs. On the Particular day, about a week after I had arrived and settled in, Hattie had brought her little sister Olive, who also could stand to lose about fifty pounds. I discovered the only thing worse than someone following around Scrutinizing all your work, is added a younger sibling who couldn't stop asking questions. I want to strangle them! But Mandy chose that time to inform me that is it against all the rules to bodily harm anyone on the grounds.  
  
The day After that the Prince came to the kitchens to talk to Mandy. "Oh, I didn't know you had hired a new hand!" he said genuinely surprised as I stepped through the door. "Yes, Isn't she something?" Mandy replied, To my Slight Embarrassment "This is my Granddaughter, Ella. Ella this is prince Charmont." she said her voice slightly sarcastic at the word Prince.  
  
He responded by rolling his eyes dramatically and giving me an educated bow. I thought he was going to reach out to take my hand, but he stopped upon hearing Hattie and Olive coming down the hallway He quickly finished his business with Mandy, and ducked behind a tray of freshly backed pastries. I saw him nab a couple before I turned my attention to Hattie. "Hello" She said Sweetly. "Don't even ask" I said, As if on cue, Olive Asked "why?" I noticed Char's route of escape was blocked, and thinking he probably needs it, I swallowed my pride and started leading them away from his hiding place. "I'll tell you what." I said As sweetly as I could, It wasn't as sweet as I wanted, but Olive and Hattie were fooled. "What?" Olive asked, Excited. "I hid a basket for you outside full of pastrys from breakfast." I said Secretively. As soon as the words were out of my mouth they were gone, Too bad that will only work once, I thought as Char thanked me wholeheartedly and left. Hattie and Olive didn't return for a few days, I am more relieved than curious. 


	3. The Plot thickens

Another disclaimer... I don't, I wish, Gail carson Levine does, the end.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
About a peaceful week later Hattie and Olive returned, but they weren't interested in Mandy and I, they were content to sit in my way and talk to each other.   
  
"Did you overheard what Mother was talking about?" Olive was saying, Hattie glared, disliking her sister knowing something she didn't. "what?" she asked, finally.  
  
Suddenly I realized we needed more strawberries, and walked into one of the pantries when I overheard something about Char's father. I stopped just inside the Pantry door to listen. "Mother says that once she gets rid of their royal highnesses," she said snottily, "that this place will be ours." I stopped, trying to make sure I heard correctly. Hattie was saying something I couldn't hear, Thankfully Olive's response was much louder. "She says that we are the next clostest relations, so if they are gone, we. . . we. . . ." She Stopped, her vocabulary obviously not big enough to remember the word, but Hattie's was, "Inherit everything?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"splendid!. . . did you overhear when this was going to happen?"   
  
"Today I think. . . " I stifled a gasp, Picked up the closest item and as casually as I could, walked out of the pantry. As soon as I was out of sight I dropped the sack of flour and ran to find Mandy. 


	4. Into the rock

Another disclaimer... I don't, I wish, Gail carson Levine does, the end. 

I was too late.  
Even as I ran to find Mandy, she was entering the kitchen with Char, he looked like he was in shock. "Grab your bag, Ella," she said "pack some clothes and hurry!". I ran and Gathered my things into my duffel bag. When I returned Mandy had a sack of food for me and a man, Apparently one of Char's friends, was handing a backpack to char. "Take two of the horses, they won't be missed." The man was saying to Char, "What about you?" I asked Mandy. "I'll be fine." The man cut in reassuringly "Its you and Char we are worried about, after sending her daughters on a wild goose chase you never know what Miss Olga will do, and Char needs someone with him. They wont hurt Mandy or I, They value her cooking to much, and they don't know Either of us know anything about their plot. " He said hastily herding Char and I out the door. We made it to the stable where two horses were already waiting for us. I was extremely grateful my Father had insisted on me taking riding lessons while I was young, everything came back to me very quickly.  
Char, still in shock, Lead me into a forest, where we eventually came to a stop next to a huge rock. I looked carefully and Eventually noticed the the entrance to what appeared to be a cave. I carried our bags as he turned the horses away and let them go, and I followed him into the rock...


	5. The big vocabulary fight

Another disclaimer... I don't, I wish, Gail carson Levine does, the end. 

It was very dark, and I'd wished I had brought my flashlight. We stopped about seven yards into the cave, where Char found a lantern. It went on further, I was curious as to how deep the cave is. There were a few crates against one wall, a stack of firewood, a table, two chairs and a bed. Everything was a bit dusty but nothing was broken. I immediately Claimed a nice spot well away from the darkened unexplored side of the cave on the floor with my sleeping bag, allowing Char to have the bed. The next day Char just sat by the table and stared, I opened one of the Crates and found some camping supplies, a first aid kit, a flashlight, half a crates worth of canned and dehydrated food. It wasn't cold, so I didn't feel a need for a fire. I Prepared some sandwiches from the food Mandy had packed for us, and sat on the other chair.

"How are you?" I inquired cheerfully after another fifteen minutes of silence. ". . . " More silence. "Alrighty then, And how do you feel about that...?"  
"Are you always this obnoxiously perky?" He inquired finally.  
"Wow! it can talk." I said in mock surprise.  
He raised his eyebrow menacingly "Leave me alone"  
"Well, what am I expected to do"  
"Something other than being discommodious"  
"Me? discommodious? hardly, You're not the only one who is suffering right now, quit acting like you are"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Nothing of you're concern, you tenacious adolescent." I said, Running down the back of the cave. with the newly found flashlight. "Wait!" I heard Char shouting, but I wasn't about to wait for him to insult me further, maybe I was being rude, but I was only trying to help. I realized I had left my journal on the table and my sack somewhere behind, but I wasn't about to go back for either, the cave couldn't go on that far, and I would return for them eventually. I continued going until I reached a wall. I sat on a rock and started leaning backward. I saw a light coming from the way I came, and I glanced around for a place to disappear as my back touched rock, The wall collapsed at my touch and I was falling . . . "Ella!" I remember hearing someone shout as I started falling...


End file.
